Radio frequency (RF) micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) variable capacitors and RF-MEMS switches utilizing an MEMS technique are developed and electrostatic actuators are used in the MEMS variable capacitors and MEMS switches (for example, JP 2006-123110).
An actuation voltage of the electrostatic actuator is generated by use of a booster circuit provided in a semiconductor device (for example, JP H7-160215 and JP 2004-336904). In order to drive the electrostatic actuator, for example, it is required to use a high voltage of 10 V or more. It takes a long time for the booster circuit to generate the high voltage and, as a result, the switching speed of the MEMS is lowered. Further, the circuit area of the booster circuit that generates the high voltage becomes large and the manufacturing cost will become high.
When the electrostatic actuator is driven by use of the high voltage, stiction due to charging increases and a fault tends to occur. Therefore, it is desired to generate a high voltage required for driving the electrostatic actuator in a short time and make it difficult to cause charging.